Prueba de amor
by killernoon
Summary: Bella esta desesperada despues de oir como Mike le pidio a Jessica por su prueba de amor, deseando poder si quiera poder pedirle lo mismo a Edward, hasta que el la encuentra satisfaciendo a su cuerpo en llamas. ¿encontraran una solucion? entra y veras...


Prueba de amor

Era jueves por la mañana y Edward sus hermanos estaban de caza. La razón, era un inusualmente soleado día en Folks y para variar Jesica necesitaba hablar conmigo. En medio de la clase de trigonometría donde nadie en realidad prestaba atención, ella comenzó a parlotear…

-Bella estoy tan preocupada. Tu sabes que Mike y yo hemos estado saliendo por varios…- lo malo de cuando no esta mi Vampiro personal es que tiendo a pasarme las horas soñando acerca de su retorno y Jessica jamás a sido capaz de mantener mi atención por mucho rato cuando se va por las ramas. -…La cuestión es que anoche, estábamos los dos solos en su casa. Sus padres se habían ido a celebrar su aniversario a Seatle y no regresan hasta pasado mañana. Bueno estábamos en su cama, tu sabes como es eso, de pronto te están besando y lo siguiente que sabes es que ya no traes nada de la cintura para arriba…- yo simplemente asentí, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que Edward algún día me dejara llegar a esa etapa.

-… entonces se me escapo, tu sabes- bajo su tono a un susurro apenas audible –te amo. Entonces antes de que pudiera avergonzarme o decir cualquier cosa, me dijo que se lo probara. Yo conmocionada le pregunte "¿Cómo?" el me dijo simplemente que no lo detuviera, que quería probarme que tanto me amaba y que tanto lo amaba yo a el. Tu sabes a los pocos minutos ninguno de los dos tenia ya nada encima y el… y yo… fue bueno al menos para mi lo fue pero ¿Bella que voy hacer? Hoy me parece estar evitando será que cometí un error o que no le probé que tanto lo quería. No lo se, ¿Qué hago ahora?-

-lo primero Jess ¿fue bueno para ti?- no preguntaba por morbosidad sino que quería saber como fue y a que atenerme si es que alguna vez llegaba a eso y por otra parte quería ayudarla a encontrar una salida a todo este asunto.

-Si, fue maravilloso. Al menos para mi lo fue, pero…- trato de continuar pero la corte había algunas cosas mas que preguntar todavía.

-¿Se cuidaron?- esto era casi lo mas imprescindible para ella. Yo por otra parte no tenia de que preocuparme, ya que mi novio y yo no éramos ni siquiera de la misma especie; si es que llegaba alguna vez a ocurrir.

-Claro que si- respondió un poco ofuscada por mi falta de tacto al respecto, o al menos eso creo.

-Jess tienes dos opciones, darle tiempo a que el mismo se acerque a ti y su relación crezca o que el definitivamente se aleje de ti. Debes darle espacio. Ahora si te busca, ¡no presumas nada hasta que hable! Deja que se explique. Sí termina contigo, porque existe la posibilidad que lo haga entonces al menos sabrás que era un pelmazo que no te merecía. Sí por otra parte te dice que necesita tiempo dáselo pero si se porta contigo como si nada paso, no lo presiones. Puede que en realidad quisiera demostrarte su amor. Sí fue así que bien sí no, al menos sabrás que para ti significo algo y al menos lo hiciste con alguien a quien amas. Por ahora solo te queda esperar y ver…- no era tan optimista como mis palabras sugerían. Pensaba que Mike era un Idiota por siquiera pedirle a Jessica que lo probara.

Lastimosamente tuve razón y Mike la dejo a la hora del almuerzo. Felizmente Jessica simplemente le vació su refresco en la cabeza y le dijo que pasaría por su casa esa tarde para recoger sus cosas.

Esa noche me hallaba intranquila y a la espera del primer ronquido de Charlie. Todo el día había fantaseado con Edward aun en el inverosímil caso de que me pidiera eso, era mas probable que yo se lo pidiera a el y aun así no lo conseguiría. No había esperanza mas allá de su voluntad de acero.

Casi me paso desapercibido el sonido rasposo que causaba mi padre al dormir, pero allí estaba. Iba ha hacer algo que solo hacia en Phoenix y en los pocos día que Edward era amable antes de que descubriera la verdad. Deje que mis dedos vagaran por mi piel, no era lo mismo sin su helado toque pero debía aliviar mi cuerpo o no consiliaria el sueño.

De pronto se me prendió el foco, levantándome con cuidado fui camino a las escaleras hasta la cocina y saque varios cubos de hielo del congelador. De vuelta en mi habitación, todo estaba dispuesto. Después de asegurar la puerta me desnude y se coloque sobre las frazadas. Ahora con un sustituto para sus dedos, comencé a recorrer mi cuerpo rodeando los duros picos que coronaban mis pechos con una mano mientras la otra vagaba rumbo al sur, alrededor de mi ombligo hasta perderse en el vértice de mis piernas.

Tenia los ojos cerrados concentrada en mi fantasía, tanto así que no percibí la leve brisa que cruzo por el cuarto, cuando mi amado se escabullo por la ventana. De entre mis labios escapo su nombre cuando el helado pedazo de hielo se deslizo entre los húmedos pliegues de mi feminidad. En mi mente era su helada lengua que por fin se abría paso hacia los secretos de mi cuerpo. Mis dedos helados peñiscaron el botón de nervios que coronaba mi monte, mientras su nombre escapaba entre gemidos ahogados. Finalmente mi espalda se arqueo dejando solo mi cabeza contra la almohada mientras mis caderas se levantaban en busca de mi amante imaginario, que observaba todo el show desde la mecedora junto a la ventana.

Cuando los suaves estertores se calmaron me eché a llorar. Siempre era si, o al menos lo era desde que estábamos juntos. Mi mente y mi cuerpo chocaban en el clásico mente contra hormonas. Sabia que el no me deseaba como yo a el y eso me hacia daño pero jamás se lo diría, solo lo haría sentir culpable y a mi más miserable. Por otra parte mi cuerpo clamaba por algún tipo de satisfacción que sabia que nunca encontraría y que me negaba rotundamente a conseguir con algún sustituto con el había insinuado. Moriría virgen de ser por mi ya que nadie en el planeta podía llegar a despertar lo que el.

De pronto me vi envuelta en sus brazos, fuertes y helados se pecho desnudo se presionaba al mió. Su suave voz calmaba mis pesares pero el contacto de su piel estaba incendiando mi cuerpo.

-¿Por qué lloras, Bella mía?- me pregunto mientas sus manos deambulaban por mi espalda.

Un gemido se escapo antes de que le pudiera responder entre sollozos –Porque quiero algo que no puedo tener y no importa que haga no soy suficientemente fuerte para renunciar- era cierto quería todo y sabia que no podía no con el al menos.

-Dime que es, Bella- me susurro al oído antes de levantar mi rostro para mirarme y recalcar –por ti bajaría la luna del cielo, lo sabes-

Perdida en el amor que sus ojos reflejaban confesé sin pensar en las consecuencias los pesares de mi alma. –Es a ti a quien deseo. Quiero que posean mi cuerpo así como lo haces con mi alma y mi corazón. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí y no saber donde comienzo yo y terminas tú. Anhelo sentir tu cuerpo sobre el mío y que tus manos y tu boca convoquen llamas sobre mi piel. Mas que nada quiero poder gritar tu nombre en el momento en que me precipite al éxtasis sabiendo que tu estas conmigo y que no es tan solo una fantasía de mi mente, de nuevo…-

Sus manos se hacían quedado congeladas como todo el. Había desnudado mi alma y mis pensamientos, esos que el tanto anhela conocer. Sin embargo creo que ahora se arrepiente. Trato de calmar mis sollozos y mi afiebrado cuerpo. El cual parece negarse y disfruta de cómo cada movimiento que hago hace que sus manos tracen nuevos caminos sobre mi piel que me hacen saber como la pólvora se siente cuando la besa el fuego antes de morir.

Pasan los minutos y yo me aproximo cada vez mas a esa cima de placer donde solo existiremos los dos por unos breves segundos. Mi llanto ha cesado y ahora aun parece notarlo me froto contra el, lo mas sutilmente que puedo. No se como pero uno de sus muslos enfundados en un par de jeans que no volverán a ser los mismos de encuentre en el medio de los mió y ahora me refriego contra el en busca de un poco mas de fricción la suficiente para que me lance al cielo. Se que no me queda mucho tiempo, antes de que reaccione. Quiera que sepa lo que me sucede cuando es el quien me da placer.

De pronto el captura mis labios y parece ser todo lo que necesito. Ahogo mi grito contra si boca y me estremezco mojando todo su pantalones mientras el clímax mas intenso de mi vida me lanza a la inconciencia en sus brazos.

Edward PoV

No puedo creer que mi dulce Bella crea que yo no puedo ni voy a hacer lo que pueda por hacerla feliz. -Dime que es, Bella- susurro a su oído antes de levantar su rostro para mirarla y recalcar –por ti bajaría la luna del cielo, lo sabes-

Es entonces que se quiebra y sus palabras me lanzan a un universo de posibilidades. Lo habíamos discutido, esto era algo que no me sentía capaz de darle pero el solo hecho de imaginarla con alguien mas hacia que mi boca se llenara de veneno e imaginara maneras de matar a quien fuera que ella eligiera para ser sustituto mió. Durante varios minutos trato de encontrar una solución.

Mis jeans cada vez están mas húmedos y sus pequeños gemidos me están volviendo loco. Sin pensarlo trago todo el veneno que tengo en la boca antes de encerrarla en la prensa de mis brazos y junto mis labios a los suyos. No puedo creerlo en el instante en que la toque ella tubo en orgasmo. Mucho mejor, por lo que veo, del que sus dedos provocaron más temprano.

Esa si que fue una sorpresa. Llego corriendo, solo para encontrar a mi novia desnuda en su cama con un trazo de hielo dejando una estela húmeda en su piel, gimiendo mi nombre y mostrándome algo que no me atrevía a soñar. Puede que no duerma pero sueño y ella es la protagonista de todas y cada una de mis fantasías.

Mientras la veo retorcerse y llamar mi nombre hago algo que no he hecho desde que era humano. Arranque mi camisa y deje que mis dedos la imitaran rápidamente libere mi rígida erección y al compás de sus dedos juguetones me lleve a los mismos abismos que ella navegaba.

Lo que me sorprendió fue lo que paso cuando su corazón se calmo. Puedo decir con falsa modestia que a solas su corazón ni siquiera latía tan fuerte como la hace cuando la beso. Volviendo al tema, ella de pronto se echo a llorar. La he visto derramar algunas lágrimas pero nada como esto y tan solo el sonido que producía su cuerpo al estremecerse me partía el corazón.

Abandonando toda cautela, me acomode los pantalones y la tomo entre mis brazos. Pero aunque pareció calmarse un gemido me dijo lo contrario y entre sollozos confesó todo. Así que aun estoy aquí con mi hermosa bella desnuda y desmallada entre mis brazos, mis jeans mojados y con una gran tienda en el frente. Ahora son un objeto para mi colección de ropa que Alice jamás podrá tirar.

La única solución que encuentro no me gusta y a la vez me hace sentir como el adolescente que se supone que soy…

BPOV

De mis labios escapa el nombre de mi universo –Edward- y sus brazos me apretaban junto a el nuevamente. A penas mi mente despierta siento un cambio en el y eso me preocupa porque no quiero dejar de dormir entre sus brazos y el solo pensar que me deje me hace considere la muerte como mi única solución ante tal dolor.

-Bella quiero preguntarte algo y quiero que me digas la verdad- espero hasta que yo asintiera antes de seguir -¿es tan importante para ti que llevemos nuestra relación también al plano físico o puedes ser feliz con lo que tenemos hasta ahora?-

Lo medite algunos segundos antes de contestarle: -Me encantaría que la lleváramos al siguiente nivel, pero se que sólo pasara si tu lo quieres. Así que si para ti lo que tenemos es suficiente entonces encontrare una manera de que lo sea también para mí. Pero quiero que sepas que si no es contigo no lo haré con nadie más-

El pareció meditar en mis palabras antes de responderme –Bella claro que quiero, pero temo lastimarte…-

Lo corte porque conocía de sobre sus argumentos al respecto –no lo harás, ¿por favor tratemos, si en cualquier instante es demasiado o siquiera me duelo te lo diré, nos detendremos y juro que no volveré a traer el tema a colación mientras este viva. Lo prometo-

-Bella…- quiso protestar pero después lo pensó mejor –esta bien, te tomo la palabra. Pero no será esta noche. Primero te tendrás que casar conmigo y luego en un lugar sonde no nos interrumpan, si todo va bien te tomare hasta que no puedas mas solo para comenzar otra vez-

-Sí, sí me caso con tigo- el solo pensar en matrimonio casi me enfermaba pero el sabia que en este instante haría lo que fuera y si eso era lo que tomaría –me casare contigo…- sentía que había puesto un clavo en mi ataúd pero la fiebre de mi cuerpo festejaba ante el hecho de que pronto seria suya.


End file.
